Question: $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}1\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Answer: We can think of ${1} \times {2}$ as $1$ row of $2$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}1\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ &\phantom{{\times}}C2 \end{aligned}$